


Redemption and the Reaper

by ghostcrows



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Angst, Found Family, No Romance, Nonbinary Character, Vampires, also markarth once that drops probably, sometimes family can be a group of traumatized vampires and their giant axe-wielding friend, spoilers for eso: greymoor, theyre all fucked up but theyre trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcrows/pseuds/ghostcrows
Summary: Exarch Silvarian has found himself dragged out of Oblivion, blood-starved and bent on vengeance. Yet, it's not human blood he seeks; it's vampire. Fennec Grave-Caller, a young Altmer healer raised in Riften, has set out to investigate the smuggling of urns from a dangerous, unhallowed grave with their brother. However, they discover a much more sinister plot underneath the surface of Skyrim itself. When an ancient enemy resurfaces, you need all the allies you can get.Even if those allies are a giantess, and an Exarch running from his past.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue To A Nightmare

Coldharbour was a cruel place.

Silvarian had lost track of time decades ago. He hadn't fed in centuries, and hadn't stepped foot on Nirn in even more. 

Really, the Exarch's only solace was that the hungry look in his eyes kept the few dremora who crossed his path away.

He sighed and lifted his helm off. 

The dull blue and gray landscape of Coldharbour was as cold and unforgiving as it had been the day he first found himself in its dirt, a hole through his chest and fire in his flesh. The scar ached as he remembered what caused it, making the corner of his lips twitch into a grimace. That damn spearman... He knew his killer was long since dead, but it did nothing to assuage his contempt. He'd lived a thousand lives longer, and been subject to the cruel existence in Coldharbour for it all. At least the spearman had been lucky enough to pass on.

He took a step forward, ignoring the dull ache of hunger in his fangs as he'd done for much of the past several centuries. 

That is, until a sudden flood of energy froze him in place.

The magicka current that ripped through his body felt like searing fire. Growling, he snapped his head around against the paralyzing force, eyes scrutinizing the wastes for a source as best he could while fighting. What was doing this?! What daedra had the gall to antagonize an EXARCH?! 

Slowly, he became aware of the red fog pooling about his boots. With a snarl, he attempted to break free of whatever force had him in its grip one more time, but the fog climbed higher and higher. 

The red haze overtook his vision just as it faded to black. 

The last thing he heard was the chanting of witches.


	2. Long Journeys, Short Reunions

Fennec was not usually one to be so insistent on cross-Tamriel travel.

However, since their brother had sent a report on his Draugrkin investigation picking up, they had been unable to shut up about it.

"-Adusa, you saw what that message said! What if things get worse?"

The Khajiit sighed at the younger vampire's antics. Since Verandis had become... unavailable, she'd taken up the mantle of head of House Ravenwatch. Unfortunately, in doing so, she'd also taken up the mantle of dealing with Fennec's pestering. They were usually quiet, but the past two days they'd been a headache to handle. They paced the floor, hands moving as they stumbled over their words, clearly thinking faster than they were speaking.

"I know Skyrim like the back of my hand, I can help. I don't want- what if something happens?! The Pyre Watch isn't going to travel to Skyrim with him-"

Adusa looked at them, tail twitching slightly as she cut them off.

"Enough, Fennec, this one knows how much you want to leave."

Fennec looked at their elder sister with an expression that rivaled a kicked puppy.

Adusa sighed.

"Go."

Fennec's eyes lit up immediately.

A short time later, they'd reappeared at the door, pack slung over one shoulder and staff in hand. With a deep breath to calm the sense of worry in their mind, they stepped through the heavy wooden doors.

The familiar snort of their horse was the first noise to greet the vampire as they rounded the corner of the castle. Their steed, a sleek midnight mare named Nightshade, tossed her snowy mane in annoyance as if to ask what took so long. Fennec grinned slightly and stroked the horse's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I made you wait here."

They swung up into the saddle, doing a quick check to secure their belongings afterwards. A small sigh escaped their lips. They were anxious to leave, but the distance they'd have to cover...

"...We're gonna have a long ride ahead of us, girl."

Nightshade stamped a hoof in challenge. 

Long days and even longer nights dragged on ahead as Fennec moved through the countryside like a feather on wind. Normally, they'd enjoy the wind and the racing trees, but they couldn't shake the feeling of wrong that had plagued them since Fennorian's report. It took all of their willpower to push it aside as they moved down road after road.

...That is, until the stone spires of the aptly-named Dragon Bridge finally came into view down the worn road.

Truly, Fennec noted, Nightshade had made her ride in record time. It had barely been longer than a week when the vampire found themself outside the small town. They quickly pulled their hood over their head; they suspected they'd have to poke around to find their brother, and the harder it was for people to recognize them as a vampire, the better. Having someone raise the alarm because of their nature would cause much more trouble than they were prepared to handle.

Surprisingly, it didn't take very long to find a lead. Partially because they could feel traces of their brother's magic nearby, and partially because the first person they approached had mistaken them for a young scholar she'd seen pass through to Kilkreath. Upon explaining, it was clear she was talking about Fennorian. Thanking her for her help, Fennec headed down the road through town with a bit of an amused expression. Guess they must have looked a bit more like their brother than they thought.

Either way, with any luck, they'd run into him soon. Kilkreath temple was within walking distance, and the sun wouldn't be going down for a while.

They just hoped the gnawing feeling of dread that plagued them earlier wouldn't return.

Soon enough, the road curved out to show the peaks of Kilkreath. Typically, Fennec would have been overjoyed to know their brother was nearby and alive, but the closer they came, the more their previously building relief disappeared. They slowed their steed. Something was definitely off. Too many people were hiding in the slopes, and too many carried a dark scent they couldn't identify. The Altmer quietly moved off the road, leaving Nightshade in a small copse. There was no saying for sure what would happen up the path, but there was no way they were risking Nightshade getting found or hurt on the slopes they planned to climb. The horse pranced a bit nervously, clearly picking up on her rider's anxiousness, but she stayed put.

With a breath to calm themself, Fennec slipped across the road like a shadow.

The slopes' apparent peace to an outsider was a far cry from what lied on them in truth. Fennec couldn't quite see most of them, but they could feel the energy radiating off the vampires. They knew there were many lurking in the snowy treeline. Unfamiliar, radiating a deep sort of magic that distracted them. They tried to focus. Civilians, on the path to the temple. More inside it, likely priests, yet... the dark magic lingered on them?... Fennec shook their head. That couldn't be right. Their senses were scrambled. What even WAS that magic?!

Finally, they caught a glimpse of brown and grey atop the slopes, a short way back from the temple itself. They sighed in relief. Shifting from shadow to shadow in a cloud of mist, they made their way upwards. Once they'd grouped up with their brother, they could figure out what exactly was going on here.

With a quiet oof, Fennec landed in the snow a few feet away from Fennorian. They brushed the snow off their arms as the last wisps of fog left their form. The other vampire turned to face his sibling, staff at the ready, but relaxed slightly once he recognized them.

"Fennec?! When did you get here?!"

Fennec got to their feet as they replied.

"Not long ago. What's happening here?"

A grim look crossed the other Altmer's face as he glanced back at the temple.

"I don't know precisely, but I believe it's some sort of ritual; I've seen witches setting up pikes in the woods around here. Perhaps we can-"

A thundering boom cut him off.

Both vampires' attention snapped towards the temple, where a funnel of black and red storms swirled into the sky at a rapid pace. A sickly red fog filled the area just as fast, laden with a sound indistinguishable from both winter winds and screaming souls. Crimson lightning lit the air in bloody webs.  
"-I suppose sabotaging this is out of the question now."

Flashes of red light erupted from the mountainside. Fennec hesitantly spoke, their voice barely audible over the storm.

"...We can't stop this on our own, can we?"

Fennorian slowly shook his head.


End file.
